


Éxtasis

by Syalis



Category: Hakuouki
Genre: Complete, F/M, Oral Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:49:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26365966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syalis/pseuds/Syalis
Summary: Deseaba apasionadamente tenerla entre sus brazos. No por amor, ni siquiera por honor. Era un sentimiento puramente carnal el que lo incitaba a querer tomarla. [One-shot] [Chikage/Chizuru] [Cítrico]
Relationships: Kazama Chikage/Yukimura Chizuru
Kudos: 24





	Éxtasis

**Author's Note:**

> Línea temporal: En un escenario creado por mi mente cochina en algún punto del Ova: 6 “La Danza de las flores níveas” en Hakuōki Sekkaroku, si Ozen-hime no se hubiese entrometido en el camino del un demonio sensual como Kazama c;

**Disclaimer: applied**

.

.

.

* * *

**0o0o0o0o0**

**Éxtasis**

.

**K** azama Chikage es un demonio orgulloso de su ancestral linaje. No había una sola cosa en toda la corrupta existencia terrenal que le importase. Para el joven heredero el ser humano era una raza infame, que sabía preservar los regalos que la tierra le otorgaba de forma hermosa; solo para después consumirla con su egoísta deseo de poder.

Chikage solo tenía un objetivo en mente desde que puso un pie en ese patético mundo: y ese era el de saldar la deuda pendiente de su clan con la facción Setsuna. Una vez pagada la misma, regresaría a dominios del cardinal oeste.

Se decía que ellos eran descendientes del sol, por sus venas corria la sangre demonio que databa desde el nacimiento del astro rey que le dio vida a los clanes ancestrales. Sobre sus jóvenes hombros recaía el peso de la pureza y preservación de los rasgos sanguíneos de su clan. La sola idea de mancillar su sangre noble con la sucia de una humana le revolvía las entrañas.

Sin embargo había un problema, las probabilidades de hallar a una demonio hembra genuina eran escasas. Según los parámetros establecidos, existía una posibilidad de una entre cinco que naciera una hembra dentro de cada unión pura.

El rubio mismo era la prueba fehaciente de que la balanza podía desestabilizarse. Estaba seguro que de haber nacido mujer, no estaría cargando con semejantes expectativas encima por parte de su clan. Era hasta cierto punto asfixiante.

Fue entonces que sus ojos se posaron en su figura.

Yukimura Chizuru era el último miembro vivo de uno de los clanes más poderosos entre los demonios. Una jovencita fuerte y preciosa que era una sola en un millón de posibilidades. Podía discernir el poder y el valor a través de la determinación en su mirada.

Eran esas cualidades intangibles las que sin duda lo habían seducido de forma inconsciente. Esa fuerza y delicadeza simplemente lo desbordaban.

¿Cuan ingenua podía llegar a ser la joven de ojos pardos? ¿En serio creía que podía seguir negando su verdadera naturaleza?. La etérea belleza de su aura demoníaca era como un libro abierto ante sus ojos privilegiados. Podía usar cuanto disfraz humano gustase: de Rōnin, Geiko, incluso usar ropajes occidentales y aún así no lograría engañarle.

Deseaba apasionadamente tenerla entre sus brazos. No por amor, ni siquiera por honor. Era un sentimiento puramente carnal el que lo incitaba a querer tomarla. Había estado engañándose a si mismo con la idea de que solo lo hacía por la línea de sangre, también porque tampoco soportaba la idea de albergar dentro de si pensamientos tan irremediablemente humanos, esa especie tan impura a la que tenía en tan bajo aprecio.

Incluso una criatura como Chikage podía sentir, podía anhelar, podía endurecerse con la sola idea de buscar sosiego entre un par de piernas blancas.

Chizuru le devolvía una mirada confundida. Estaba enfundada en un elegante kimono de Geiko recién debutada que solo ella sabía cuánto le estaba costando portar. Chikage solo quería arrancárselo. Con los dientes. Por, favor.

— **Bien. ¿No crees que ya va siendo hora de darle fin a tu pequeña farsa?** —interpeló mirándola con una sonrisa maliciosa bañada de arrogancia—. **¿En serio creíste que no te reconocería?... Yukimura Chizuru.**

Estaban solos compartiendo ese íntimo espacio en aquella casa de té en el Shimabara, sus protectores del Shinsengumi la habían dejado sola en ese distrito de mala muerte. Y Chikage no desaprovecharía la oportunidad de hacerla suya de una vez por todas.

El sake ya casi estaba listo. Pero no era del sabor ardiente a licor en lo que el demonio deseaba embriagarse.

— **Esa apariencia solo me confirma lo que ya sabía** —La tomo del rostro acercándola hacia su dirección—, **que eres la indicada para ser mi esposa.**

— **Ya… ya basta** —su respiración era errática, trató de interponer la mano en un intento inútil por apartar al rubio—. ¡ **No soy tu esposa!**

Aún no lo era. Sin embargo ocurría un fenómeno que resultaba inexplicable hasta para el mismo joven Kazama, y ese era el _éxtasis_. Ese deseo irrefrenable símil al del Rasetsu por beber sangre humana. Se suscitaba una vez que macho y hembra de sangre pura tenían cualquier tipo de contacto íntimo. Ya sea en una caricia, un beso, incluso una mirada lograba encender ese ardor que lo venía consumiendo desde que la vio por primera vez en el fulgor de la batalla.

Le sorprendió que la joven no se sintiese de la misma forma que el, o probablemente si, sin embargo se reprimía por ese férreo deseo de conservar los vestigios de su humanidad: inútil, en opinión del joven oni. Se le antojaba inconcebible que una demonio verdadera prefiriese una efímera existencia terrenal a una vida imperecedera junto a los suyos.

Pero bueno, Chizuru ya podía ir desechando esas ideas inútiles. Estaba perdida ahora. Su verdadera naturaleza salía a flote, incluso el color de sus iris ya había pasado a brillar como un crisantemo dorado, de esos que solo florecían en tierra espiritual.

Por un momento todo se detiene, los segundos se extienden perezosamente entre ellos y el silencio llena toda la habitación. Se miran sin decir nada, hasta que Chikage suspira y se acerca lentamente a la joven.

Chizuru no está realmente segura cómo, pero Chikage, en su virtuoso silencio le acaricia los labios con la yema de su pulgar y luego la toma por los hombros para después acercarla a su pecho y la abraza, sin decir nada, sin hacer nada más que tomarla fuerte, rodeándola con los brazos.

Se siente como si hubiera estado perdida en un mar oscuro y desolado y de la nada encontró una boya a la que sujetarse. Es casi como si el demonio estuviera sujetando su vida, su alma en sus manos, más allá del cuerpo que a los pocos segundos comienza a sentirse demasiado ligero, abrumándose ante las emociones, ante la sensación de desplazarse hacia otro plano, ante el hecho simple y sencillo de ver a Chikage allí, tan fiero, tan pasional, tan dispuesto a sujetarla para que no se aparte de su lado nunca más.

El oni había utilizado su habilidad de desplazamiento para transportarlos a territorios sagrados del oeste. Pronto Chizuru se halló en unos aposentos desconocidos pero exquisitamente adornados con diversas reliquias que eran un sello infalible del linaje del sol. Sus pies se deslizaron hacia la puerta de papel de arroz abierta de extremo a extremo, y ante sus ojos se cernía un magnífico sakura brillando en misticismo nocturno, obsequio de esa tierra espiritual.

Chikage la observaba ensimismarse con la suave danza del cerezo, estaba colocando su preciada katana de vuelta en su armero, al otro lado del dintel. Caminó sobre el fino tatami hasta llegar donde Chizuru y besarle el cuello a sus espaldas, tomando entre sus manos el obi de su kimono se deshizo rápidamente de su atadura.

La franja de piel se reveló poco a poco y pronto el kimono calló en un golpe sordo a los pies de ambos, la piel de Chizuru empalideció de belleza al igual que su cabello. Un cuadro glorioso en su forma real de ojos dorados y cuernos sobresalientes.

Chikage no podía sentirse más extasiado ante tanta hermosura. Sin darse cuenta el también había adoptado su forma original de demonio. Recorrió la piel lechosa con sus manos de afiladas garras, acariciando los montículos duros de sus pechos besándole el cuello nuevamente. Chizuru se había perdido a si misma. Sin embargo nunca se había sentido tan genuina como ahora, tan en armonía con su naturaleza oni.

La joven demonio se dio la vuelta para encarar a su amante en todo su esplendor, y con urgencia retiró también su obi y el kimono blanco seguido por el haori de seda gris para colocarlos a ambos en igualdad de condiciones: acarició los músculos definidos del tórax, los ángulos de sus hombros, la ligera depresión de las clavículas. Era como un lienzo firme sobre un bastidor en espera de la inspiración del artista (o del arrebato súbito de alguien como ella, que le añoraba).

— **Eres perfecta** —Chikage le susurró al oído con voz aterciopelada a medida que la alzaba entre sus brazos. Chizuru atinó a rodear las caderas masculinas con sus piernas.

Eran como una escultura tallada en mármol de un folclore no explorado por el ojo del hombre debido a un trasfondo plagado de erotismo.

Sentía el objeto de su deseo rozarse en la abertura entre sus piernas. Chikage la tendió sobre el futón desparramado en el tatami con finas sábanas de seda.

Chizuru se puso a cuatro patas, la cara a un palmo del abdomen de Chikage. Acercó su mano tentativamente y luego sostuvo la erección del otro, arrastrando la palma desde los testículos a la punta, acercándose hasta engullir centímetro a centímetro todo lo que podía de una sola vez. Chikage se sintió atrapado, la vida siendo drenada desde el interior caliente de la boca de la oni. El egoísmo se apoderó de él en el momento en que se deslizó fuera y volvió a hundirse, enganchado al sonido gutural que hizo la joven al ahogarse, enviando un torrente de adrenalina que le tensó los músculos. Lo hizo más veces, el pelo de Chizuru tironeado, atrapado en sus manos mientras las uñas de sus dedos claros le penetraban los muslos para resistir los embates.

Cuando le soltó. Chizuru estaba agotada, el pelo blanco revuelto, las comisuras y la barbilla mojadas de saliva, la mandíbula que rotaba con lentitud intentando que el dolor se disipara. Chikage se preguntó si una boca así de abusada podía hablar, si acaso la voz se le había roto. Pero sobre todas las cosas pensó que Chizuru era hermosa de esa manera, resoplando con fuerza, sosteniendo precariamente su postura para no deshacerse por completo. Por las venas de Chikage el deseo de besarla circuló como el veneno. Estaba tan cerca que Chizuru pareció adivinar lo que pensaba y se acercó con los labios entreabiertos. Lo único que hubo sin embargo fue el jadeo de decepción cuando Chikage se desvió y le mordió el lóbulo de la oreja.

El rubio la tendió de nuevo y le separó las piernas delgadas para abrirla por completo. Prepararla no le llevó demasiado tiempo pues el cuerpo de Chizuru se dejaba invadir con relativa facilidad apreciando el trato cuando los dedos pálidos se curvaron dentro y sus paredes se contrajeron de placer. Chikage se colocó entre sus piernas.

La primera estocada fue lenta. Chikage se detuvo cuando estuvo tan dentro y tan pegado a Chizuru que su sexo casi se marcaba desde el interior de su vientre. Se resistió a moverse hasta que la joven se acostumbró a la intromisión y entonces el ritmo evolucionó a uno más veloz, las entrañas de Chizuru apretadas al recibirle una y otra vez sin tregua, la presión bombeando tanta sangre como si tuviera un corazón ahí abajo a punto de reventarse.

Ruegos inconexos se produjeron al cambiar el ángulo de las embestidas. Alzó las rodillas de Chizuru y las sostuvo contra el pecho empapado de sudor, golpeando con agresividad dentro suyo, tan rápido que se sentía morir del esfuerzo.

Chizuru gritó y la expresión de su rostro estuvo cercana al llanto y al placer a la vez, sus ojos se prensaron con fuerza al correrse, contrayendo su cuerpo repetidas veces hasta quedar laxo bajo el cuerpo de Chikage que seguía embistiendo como si fuera su última misión en la vida. No se dio cuenta. La expresión cansada de Chizuru le hizo bajar la guardia y no notó las manos detrás de su cabeza que empujaron hasta que sus rostros conectaron y la sonrisa de Chikage desapareció entre su boca sorprendida en el beso que se había negado a darle. El orgasmo acabó con su resistencia, se dejó llevar por la lengua que acariciaba sus labios y le besó de vuelta, robándole todo el aire que era capaz para no permitirse desfallecer.

Se siente bien de alguna manera, sin embargo aún tiene una tonelada de emociones en su alma que no es capaz de controlar. Chizuru sigue sin decir nada al respecto, solo le sonríe, con esa sonrisa que ilumina el cielo, el mundo entero, el universo y cuando sus hombros tiemblan, lo abraza.

Al amanecer Chikage despierta solo entre las sábanas, la puerta corrediza permaneció abierta durante toda la noche, dirige su mirada hacia el exterior y puede ver a Chizuru en la lejanía, había recobrado su apariencia humana y estaba perdida en sus pensamientos bajo el sakura.

El demonio se levanta recuperando también su forma humana, y se cubre con su kimono blanco, se acerca hacia donde ella está y toma su mano con una suavidad y cuidado impresionante, como si fuera a quebrarse si la sujeta con más fuerza, no deja de mirarla en ningún momento, acaricia el dorso con el pulgar antes de girarla y tocar sus líneas de vida, una por una, despacio, detallando cada segundo de su existencia. Luego acerca su rostro, todavía manteniendo contacto visual, comunicándole todo un mundo en silencios y le besa suavemente un milímetro arriba de la mano, justo en medio del pulso.

Es un toque suave, íntimo, Chizuru entiende el mensaje, no está segura como pero lo hace, las implicancias, el compromiso de un futuro que ambos pueden llegar a tener. Pero tiene miedo de hablar, de romper el hechizo que el silencio y las acciones han formado.

Quiere preguntar, ¿y si no funciona? ¿Y si no es lo que esperan que sea? Pero se queda callada, las palabras arremolinándose en su boca y buscando salir disparadas al exterior para demostrar su punto. Sin embargo la mirada del Kazama la detiene, su rostro serio, estoico y tranquilo que parece ver cada pensamiento como si estuvieran bailando en su rostro. En lugar de hablar traga saliva y el rubio le sonríe y algo en su interior arde en anhelo.

_“Es asombroso”_

— **Juro por mi honor que siempre te protegeré** —dice con calma, con profundidad, pequeños círculos de caricias siguen danzando en su mano mientras habla, Chizuru siente como si pudiera derretirse—. **Estaremos bien, Chizuru. Estarás bien.**

Chizuru tiene la impresión de que puede flotar. El mundo que dejó atrás es un lienzo trazado con líneas distorsionadas y ellos dos son los únicos que están completos, poseen forma y sentido. Esa solidez le da valor. Se siente lista y osada frente a Chikage y trata de besarlo; sin embargo, choca con su nariz en el camino y está a punto de morir de la vergüenza. Cuando el oni lo nota, ríe suavemente antes de tomarla de las mejillas e indicarle el camino correcto hasta sus labios, separándose de un universo de figuras desdibujadas.

Ninguno de los dos necesita más coraje que ese.

.

**0o0o0o0o0**

* * *

.

.

.

**Author's Note:**

> Ah, honestamente mi ruta favorita y mi husbando favorito siempre será mi Chikage.
> 
> Llevaba un rato deseando explayar mi descontento por el poco desarrollo que se le dio a esta pareja, que en mi opinión tienen demasiado potencial que explotar, sisisi u_u
> 
> Además de que deseaba aportar mi granito de arena al fandom n_n
> 
> Disculpen por los posibles fallos y agradezco lectura y comentarios.
> 
> ¡Hasta la próxima!


End file.
